Lost in His Eyes Ch 4
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Lost in His Eyes Originally by dbzgirl1998, continued by LoveAnimeFiction First off, a big thank you to dbzgirl1998 for allowing me to continue this story; she is truly an amazing writer and I can only hope to do her story justice. I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. No flames, please, I'm only human. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you all think!
1. Chapter 1

Lost in His Eyes

Originally bydbzgirl1998, continued by LoveAnimeFiction

First off, a big thank you to dbzgirl1998 for allowing me to continue this story; she is truly an amazing writer and I can only hope to do her story justice. I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. No flames, please, I'm only human. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you all think!

When this story left off, Pan had thrown Trunks out the house and was devastated. An unwanted guest decided to join her family for dinner, Tako, and has asked her to do something for him. DUN-DUN-DUN! Here's the next chapter!

Pan POV

Capsule Corp came into view as the sun was beginning to set.

After dinner, Tako had excused himself and left. "_Do not forget, Pan, I'm always watching."_ he smiled at me as the door closed.

His instructions, crisp and clear as crystal, moving my body against my will. The wind blew my hair gently as I landed near the front gate and began walking toward the door. _I don't want to do this! _

"_You must."_ My hand rose and rang the bell.

"Pan? Is that you?" Bra's voice came from the intercom.

_Bra, please! Don't let me in! _"I have to tell Trunks something important."

There was silence for a few seconds. "What happened between you two, anyway? Trunks has been Mr. Depressed and Angry for the past few hours."

" I need to tell him something that I didn't get the chance to before."

For once, Bra was quiet for minute. _Oh, Bra, please don't let me in. For the love of Kami, don't let me in! _There was a buzz and the door opened. _No!_

The hallway was empty, no one was in sight. That at least was somewhat good and bad. Pro: no one to witness. Con: no one to stop me. My feet came to a stop in front of the door that led to the main living room.

"...she said that?"

My throat tightened. Goten was here?

"I don't know what to make of it."

Pain bloomed in my chest at the pain in Trunk's voice. His peaking and falling ki told me that he was fighting his emotions right now. Anger, hurt, and...something else….something I hadn't sensed from him before.

"You sure you want to do this?" I turned and saw Bra leaning against the doorframe. "That is my brother in there. You never know how he might react when he sees you."

_No! I don't want to do this! _"I need to tell him."

She sighed and opened the door. _No! _My feet moved forced me forward into the room. _No!_ Trunks rose from the couch and started to follow Goten's gaze. _No! Trunks, don't look at me! Please!_

"What do **you** want?"

I flinched inwardly at the anger in his voice but was relieved when his eyes stopped at my feet.

"I'm glad you made it, Pan." Tako appeared behind me, smiling like a child on Christmas morning. "You ready to do this?"

_You bastard, I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do._ He smiled at me. "_Now now, my dear,"_

He turned to Trunks. "I challenge you to a fight, Trunks Brief."

"What is he going on about?" Goten asked, looking from me to Tako.

"A battle to the death."

"What for?" Trunks walked to stand in front of Tako, struggling to contain his ki.

"Pan's life."

My life? What was he talking about? The plan- "_I decided to spice things up a bit."_ The invisible force that had kept my jaw from moving suddenly vanished.

"T...Trunks…" my voice cracked from the pressure that had been containing it and for what felt like the first time in years, his eyes finally met mine. "I'm so sorry,"

"I don't under-"

"Everything that has happened for the past few days was my doing." Tako cut Trunks off, walking around me. "The times in the cafe, the kiss."

Trunks' eyes searched mine for the truth and saw the pain that I had felt, the torture that I had been through. I saw comprehension and understanding enter those aqua eyes that I loved so much. "Pan,"

"Uh-uh, careful now."

Pressure crushed my chest, making it difficult to breathe. "T-Trunks!"

"Do you accept my challenge, Trunks Brief?" Tako asked, stopping next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You are one hell of a bloody coward," Vegeta appeared from the kitchen, towel draped over his shoulder. "and no son of mine to going to give up a chance of putting one down."

Tako smiled, tightening his hold on me. "Shall we begin?"


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: ATTENTION READERS!

Thank you so much for your patience. We greatly apologize for the amount it has taken for us to update this story, but we happy to announce that once my partner-in-writing has some free time, we will be constructing the next chapter together. I suck at fight scenes, so he agreed to help. Again, sorry for the wait! We will be uploading the next chapter as soon as it's done.


End file.
